Sora and kairi's secret
by Black-Trinity
Summary: read it and tell me what u think, well for the new readers please enjoy this fanfic :sorry guys it will be a bit long before i update again cuz i was hooked to pROSE online game i couldnt stop playing until my editor reminded me about the fic im really so
1. Sora's House

Chapter-1-Sora's house

Sora….

"SORA…Wake up!"

"What is it mom?" said Sora.

"Its Kairi she's waiting for you in the living room,"

"Yeah sure mom. Tell her I'll be down in a minute... Hi Kairi" said Sora cheerfully,

"Hello Sora," Kairi with a smile. "Oh Sora I'm going out tonight. I'm going to Cid's house."

"I left some food for all of you."

"Sure mom." said Sora with a grin.

"Sora are you ready to play Blitz ball with me?" said Kairi with a big mocking smile.

"Yeah," Sora said happily, "get ready to lose Kairi!" They played until night. It was 8:00PM and his mom already left for traverse town.

Sora, Kairi, Riku, Tidus and wakka shouted: "Selphie its time to eat!"

"Hahaha just in time I beat you again for the 8th time kairi! Now come on let's go eat" then Sora and Kairi slowly went back to the house and ate their dinner. Wakka and Tidus went out to duel again with Riku. While Selphie was washing the dishes Sora and Kairi went up to the roof to see the stars

11:00PM

"Its getting late let's go to sleep" said Kairi

Sora said "ok" and they all brushed their teeth and went to bed…


	2. That Night

Chapter-2-That Night 

That night Kairi couldn't go to sleep. She was just wearing a top and panties, and she doesn't have a bra on. She got up and checked on Sora, Sora couldn't sleep either. He was wearing his boxers and he was looking out the window when Kairi came in and said, "Sora? You couldn't sleep too…"

Sora said "Yeah."

Kairi went closer to him and sat on his bed. Sora was shocked because he saw Kairi's nipples, and it was very visible, because Kairi's top was a bit tight. Sora blushed and couldn't look at Kairi, and she noticed that Sora wouldn't look at her and said, "Sora look at me."

Sora was all red and was getting an erection. "Yes," he said.

"Nothing." Kairi replied and Kairi noticed Sora's erection. She went closer and kissed him on the lips. Sora was shocked, "What was that for?"

Kairi refused to answer and kissed him again. Finally, Sora leaned in and returned the kiss. They were kissing for 5 minutes, and Kairi's panties were getting wet; Sora has a raging hard-on.

Little by little Kairi was removing Sora's boxers and Sora was taking off Kairi's top and panties, slowly revealing her wet pussy and his large cock. They continued kissing and Sora's hand was slowly going down on Kairi's breast.

He felt Kairi's hard nipples and still his hand went down to Kairi's wet pussy. He slowly tucked his fingers inside her and he moved them slowly in and out. Kairi moaned as she was cumming and in a quick second she climaxed and spilled her juices on Sora, who only smiled at her. But his hand was dripping with her juices and he slowly put it in his mouth and licked it off, but he saved some for Kairi. She licked the rest off and smiled at Sora.

"Its your turn," said Kairi and she took Sora's raging erection into her wet pussy and slowly began to fuck, Kairi moaned, but it was ecstasy for both of them and Sora kept going and going until she screamed in pain, but Sora smiled again at her and shouted, "I'm cumming!" And he ejaculated.

Kairi reached for her pussy and got Sora's juices and licked them all off. They fell asleep beside each other holding hands both exhausted but happy because they had sex with the one they loved.


	3. The Next morning

Chapter-3-The Next Morning 

They woke up beside each other naked, and when they did, they looked at each other, smiled and said "Good morning."

They knew that they have taken a big step in their relationship, and they both got dressed and went down to the kitchen. They were just in time for breakfast and everybody was there. Everybody said their good-mornings to Sora and Kairi, and the two greeted the others too.

"What's for breakfast?" Sora asked, and Selphie answered, "Eggs and sausages."

They ate together, Riku and Wakka went out to play blitz ball while Tidus helped Selphie wash the dishes. Sora and Kairi went to the beach, sat beside each other, and Sora asked Kairi, "Do you love me?" and Kairi replied, "Yes, I love you." and she smiled at Sora.

Then Sora's mom arrived from Traverse town. Sora and Kairi went to greet Sora's mom.

"Hi mom how was your trip?"

"Oh it was great. We threw a party with Cid, Leon, Yuffie, Cloud, Aerith and we had so much fun."

Sora chuckled. "Cloud was having fun?"

His mom replied, "No, he sat the whole thing out."

"Ha, ha… now that sound's like Cloud," Sora said. "Hey mom, can we build a house for me and Kairi? We can live together there…"

His mom replied, "I'll think about it,"

Just then Selphie shouted: "Its lunch time!" Everyone went back to eat but Sora and Kairi walked together holding hands. Kairi said "Sora, I love you." and Sora answered, "I love you too"

And they ate lunch.

Sora asked his mom about his question earlier she said, "Sure but you have to build it on your own."

"Thanks mom!"

Sora and Kairi went to traverse town and went to the shop, and they bought a hammer, some nails and some ply-wood, and they went to Cid's House and asked him if he can give some designs for their house. He handed them over with a great big smile and said, "Good Luck Kids!"

And they went back to Destiny Islands and started to build their house with a little help from Tidus, Wakka and Riku, of course. They finished it after three days.

Sora's mom went there and looked at it, and she was amazed with the house. "Oh my, you went to all this trouble on building this house! It's so beautiful!"

Sora said, "I wouldn't have done it without Tidus, Wakka, Riku, Selphie and Kairi."

Sora's mom smiled and said, "That's great! You all helped Sora and Kairi build their house."

"Well, lets eat." they said, and they all ate dinner together in Sora and Kairi's new house. After that they all went back to their houses sora washed the dishes and kairi got ready to go to sleep she sat down on their new queen size bed. Sora was getting for bed too he put on his boxers and kairi wore a bra less top and her panties……….


	4. The Cold Night

Chapter-4-The cold night 

She sat down beside the window where she can see the night sky and Sora came in and said, "The stars are beautiful huh?" Kairi replied with a smile "yes"…

He put his hand around Kairi's waist; he hugged her and said, "I love you" and she replied, "I love you too"

11:00PM

"Its getting late we should go to bed", Sora said with a smile.

"Yeah we should go to bed", they went to their bed and lied down beside each other. Sora kissed Kairi and smiled. She smiled back and Sora got on top her and they were kissing again.

Kairi was getting wet and Sora was having an erection; both of them slowly undressed themselves while kissing then Sora stopped and smiled at her. She smiled back and Sora went back in for the kill this time. He was moving slowly down and sucked at Kairi's nipple. He continued going down and reached her pussy, where she opened her legs slightly apart, then he buried his mouth in her.

Each stroke of Sora's tongue was pure ecstasy for Kairi, and Sora was enjoying doing it too. It wasn't long until she climaxed on Sora's face and mouth, he tried to swallow all of it and he did. He smiled at her while her juices were dripping from his mouth. Sora lied down and now Kairi was on top of him, and was kissing him on the lips.

She started to go down while kissing him, when she got to his chest; she paused for a minute and kissed his chest. She started to go down again and when she got between his legs she leaned in and took sora's erection in her mouth and slowly moved her mouth up and down. Sora was enjoying it, and Kairi too. Sora moaned and said "I'm cumming!" and he climaxed while his erection was in kairi's mouth. She drank all of sora's juices, smiled and said "I love you"

Sora replied, "I love you too" he could barely speak they were both exhausted, and the both fell a sleep holding hands…


	5. The Proposal

Chapter-5-The Proposal

10:00AM

"Sora…"

"SORA… Wake up its time for breakfast!"

"Yeah sure I'll be down in a minute," he said with a yawn. "Whoa… you cooked?" Sora said while laughing.

"Yeah so?"

"Nothing… nothing I didn't know you can cook." he said while giggling

"Hmmp… There eat!" Kairi said in a loud voice.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. They both ate breakfast, after that they went around the island. While they were walking sora said "Kairi will you go out with me tonight?"

"Yeah sure, Sora" she said with a smile.

"Let's go to Traverse town for our date tonight." Sora said cheerfully.

They spent the morning just watching the beach together until Sora finally said, "Its time for lunch". They walked back to their house and ate lunch after that Riku challenged Sora to a blitz ball game, after a while Riku eventually won the game. "Haha… you lost again Sora!"

Sora replied, "Good game though." and the sun was beginning to set, Sora and Kairi watched it until the sun was completely down, and he said, "Its time for our date", kairi replied, "We better get ready". They both got dressed and Sora told his mom that they were going out for dinner.

They were about to but sora remembered something: his keyblade. He ran back to the house and got the keyblade, and they went to traverse town. They landed on the 1st district and suddenly there were so many heartless around them. Sora said, "Don't worry kairi I'll protect you", kairi answered, "I know you will".

So the battle began and sora was winning; but the heartless were multiplying so he ran and executed Ars Arcanum. Instantly the heartless vanished. Then he said, "Come on Kairi, before they come back."

They reached the restaurant by the item shop, ate their dinner, and after that they went to the theater and watched a movie. When the movie was finished they went to the clock tower and watched the night sky.

"Kairi I have something very important to say to you", Sora said while he was blushing.

"What is it sora?" she asked.

"Kai… Kairi I love you so much and will you be my girlfriend?" He said, unable to look at her. She smiled and said "I love you too Sora, and yes I'll be your girlfriend."

"Really!" he said ecstatically.

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend under 2 conditions," she said giggling.

"What are the 2 conditions?" he asked quietly.

"One is, you should never Lie to me"

"And?"

"You should promise to love me and protect me." She said in a silent voice.

"Yes I promise to never lie to you, I promise to love and protect you no matter what." he said with a serious face.

"Sora, lets go home" she said, smiling at him.

"Yeah lets go home," he said, and they walked back to their ship. But before they reached it, the Opposite Armor appeared!

"Kairi stand back! I'll take care of this guy!"

"Be careful, and I love you!" she said, and she watched Sora fight the opposite armor.

Being the keyblade master, Sora fought valiantly against the Opposite Armor, and eventually won but he was worn down after the monster was defeated. Kairi ran over to him to check if he was alright. "Are you ok" she said softly.

"Yeah, its just a scratch, and I'm the keyblade master. There's no way that I could lose." he said with a smile.

Kairi smiled back and said "Come on, Sora, lets go home."

They walked back to their ship and drove home, after they got back Sora was so tired that he could barely walk, and Kairi had to call Riku and Tidus to carry him back to their house, which they did.

"What happened?" asked Riku.

"Sora fought the Opposite Armor and he was worn down," said Kairi, "lay him there guys, I'll take care of him" she said sadly.

She was up all night taking care of her beloved.


End file.
